Winchester Brothers Love Story
by anime-babe-789
Summary: This is the basic information for the main character Sam/ OC Dean/ OC, then the true story unfolds
1. Chapter 1

Name: Fallen Dalle (Fah-len, if you don't like the way it's pronounced, then you can pronounce it any way you like :) I get mad sometimes when people tell me to pronounce it this way, when it's wrong or even if it's not wrong.)

Age: 23

Looks: Black hair with red eyes, tan skin for a vampyre, 5' 10"

Race: Witch, Vampyre, and Hunter.

Personality: Sarcastic, fun, tough, loves to sing and play instruments, loves most hard rock and metal/ scream/ death metal, she loves hunting, graceful, dances.

Looks: Black Hair, grey eyes (that turn red when she turns,) tan skin, 34 C (bra size :) tee-he)

Tattoos: 1 Sleave, fangs on her shoulder blade, stars going down her side, a dragon on her leg that spirals, and a chinese symbol for Love

Piercings: snake bites, angel bites, spider bites, septum, gage in her cartilidge on right ear, peircing in the inner part of her ears, and bars that go through the top and bottom

And that, my pretties, is Fallen. Hope you like her.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Again

Born to be Bad {A Dean and Sam Winchester Love Story}

I pulled up to the motel, in San Francisco. California is such a big place, and they have the nicest places. Then there was this. The Frisco Motel, on route 48, was 5 stories and beautiful. On the outside, because on the inside it was pretty. The paint was chipped a tad, and bloody hell did it smell in the lobby. I've spent too much time in Britain. I saw a 67 Chevy Impala parked next to my baby. Damn did I love both of them!

My car/ baby is a 65 Chevy Corvette Convertible, black with a sleek look. She had no scratches, and my brother had given her to me. The 396 cubic-inch V-8 engine gave me 425 horsepower. Oh! You know you wish you were me.

I stood up and saw that the owner of the Impala was still in it. I frantically looked down, after feeling I had my gun holster still strapped on my leg from the last case.

I'm a demon hunter, but I hunt anything really. I am also a vampyre and witch, so it was kinda easy to go under cover ha.

"Wow" I breathed looking the car over, and the owner smiled.

"You aren't so bad yourself" a deep, smooth voice said flirtingly and I looked up to see who the man was. I gasped and shook my head with a smile.

"Dean! What's up? It's been forever!" I said and ran up hugging him. I looked over at Sam and blushed. I had liked him forever, since meeting them on a hunt 4-5 years back.

Dean smirked at me and laughed at my ever reddening face. Sam got out and I ran to him, jumping into his hug. I wrapped my legs around his waist, that's how close we are, that I can do that and it isn't awkward.

"It's good to see you again" he whispered into my hair. I laughed and smiled at him, when he smiled back I was surely going to faint from shock! I love this man!

We pulled apart when Dean cleared his throat, and I smiled shyly.

"Now, now love birds! No kissing allowed right now." Dean scolded and I turned even redder.

"I have a singing gig tonight at the local bar, wanna come?" I asked.

"Don't kill my ears, okay?" Dean teased and I laughed.

"Be there at 10 sharp. Or else no free beers, cause these bartenders and I are good friends. It COULD be on the house" I said smirking, and went into the room after getting the key.

I changed into a pair of red stilettos, black skinny jeans, and a red tube top. I magically did my hair to make it straight, and parted it to the left to hang in my right eye. I put on black mascara, eyeliner, a bit of blush, and red lipstick. Not too red, just enough to look sexy.

I threw on my black leather biker jacket, as I headed out. I unhooked the cable connecting the "luggage" on the back of the car. I threw the cover off, and rolled it around to face the main road. I put on my helmet, threw my leg over the side, and revved the engine of my fire truck red Harley. The guys stepped out and I offered them a helmet. Dean shook his head no, and pushed Sam toward me. I threw the helmet at him and turned around.

"Hold on to my waist, belt loop, or the bike. Try not to fall off" I said and we were off. His arms slipped around my waist and I smiled back to him.

"Thanks. Hey there's someone else on a bike" Sam pointed out and lost balance a bit, causing him to grab onto me for dear life, as I laughed my ass off.

I flipped my index and middle finger out, like a closed peace sign, and the person did the same.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked, after Dean called.

"What, the two fingers? It's like waving for motorcycle riders. My Dad taught me everything when I was little. You see, when you're on the road every other biker is like your family. If one of us gets into an accident, whether you know the person or not, you stop and help them. It's a respect thing, and a friendly thing. You're saying hello, but it's also easier as to not get into an accident. It doesn't matter what race you are though, all that matters is you're out enjoying the road, the view, and what the gods gave us" I said and smiled at him.

When we pulled into the bar, I met my best friend, which Dean also happens to be madly in love with and vice versa, Kat. I ran and hugged her, then had a few drinks before I went up to sing.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! I'm Fallen, and I'll be singing strut a song that I wrote. (It's actually by Adam Lambert xD)

I wanna start a revolution

A type of personal solution

We all have got our own pollution

It's all about the execution

You got something to say don't hesitate

Open your mouth, open it wide

Let the freedom begin

Now get on the floor, just let it drop

Don't it feel good, don't it feel hot

Feel the fire within

I wanna see you

Strut, strut, strut

Come on walk for me

Strut, strut, strut

How you wanna be

Everybody's looking for some love but they don't know

How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo

Solo solo don't wanna be solo solo solo don't wanna be solo

We're a complicated nation

And now we're in a situation

Let's take a make believe vacation

And get yourself some validation

You got something to say don't hesitate

Open your mouth, open it wide

Let the freedom begin

Now get on the floor, just let it drop

Don't it feel good, don't it feel hot

Feel the fire within

I wanna see you

Strut, strut, strut

Come on walk for me

Strut, strut, strut

How you wanna be

Everybody's looking for some love but they don't know

How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo

Solo solo don't wanna be solo solo solo don't wanna be solo

I'll be your mirror

Darling let your hair down

Show me what you're working with and let me see ya

(Strut)

Strut strut strut

Come on walk for me

Strut strut strut

How you wanna be

Everybody's looking for some love but they don't know

How to let it all hang out and that's why they're solo

Solo solo don't wanna be solo solo solo don't wanna be solo

(Strut for me and show me what you're working with

Strut for me and show me what you're working with)

(Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah!)

Alright I hope you liked it guys!" I yelled and ran off stage. I laughed and had a good time till I got a little bit too drunk.

"Let's do body shots!" I yelled and laughed, Sam following after me.

I laid on the bar, and the bartender, Joe, came and pulled my shirt up almost to my breasts. Pouring tequila all over my stomach, and put lemon and lime zest on it. He put a piece of orange in my mouth, and poured some more tequila on my neck and collar bone.

Sam came up and straddled my waist, throwing his legs over my waist. He bent down and slowly nibbled, sucked, and drank the tequila and my skin. He made his way up until he got to my neck where he probably placed a hickey. He sucked and nibbled on my sweet spot, earning a moan and a shiver to go down my spine. He took the orange out of my mouth with his teeth before kissing me.

As soon as his lips connected with mine, an electric shock traveled throughout my body, just like when he touches me. I started to really get into it, until that is the bartender told us to get off the bar since we were done.

"Sorry, later Joe. Kat! Common! This is our song!" I screamed and pulled her onto the dance floor, when Everywhere I go by Hollywood Undead started playing. We grabbed a few other friends we knew, and started a grind line. Dean and Sam were drooling, and I grabbed Sam's hand. We started grinding and almost pulled each other's shirts off.

"Sam let's go home after two more songs" I yelled over the music, and kissed him. I.D.G.A.F. by Blood on the Dance Floor came on and I squealed with Kat, bringing another session of grinding on. The last song before we left was Thisishalloween by Dot Dot Curve. We laughed and headed off the dance floor to grab one last beer.

We all stumbled out of the bar, except the boys because somehow they can hold more liquor. Okay I get that but come on!

Laughing we all drunkenly stumbled out of the bar, making our way home.

When we busted through the doors, Kat and Dean went off into the other joint room. I turned to Sam but found he was already passed out on the only bed in the room. I chuckled and swept a stray piece of hair from his face, bent down and placed a sweet kiss on his forehead.

"Night Sam…I love you" I sucked in a deep breath, almost expecting him to wake up and reject me. I let out a sigh of relief when he didn't and passed out myself.

When Sam thought I was out, he came over and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too"


End file.
